vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
113510-boom-box-feels-like-its-lacking-the-boom
Content ---- ---- I'm a slow user. mostly from the lack of excitement in opening one. that and I learned very early on if you opened them before level 50 your received items that matched your current level, a level 10 and 15 rune taught me that harsh lession. | |} ---- I had over a 100+ since I signed up for the very first day of Beta. I am down to my last 3 boomboxes. The only good item I ever received was Dark Energy dye. A ton of flasks The opened 10 bronze crippler ships A ton of consumables and runes Boomboxes are not worth jumping hoops for. I swear if I open one more bronze crippler ship, I'll scream. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I still have 19 to open, well potentially 22 with the ones they're about to give for yesterday's downtime. And apart from one weekend I was out of town I did open one per day since headstart... | |} ---- ---- ---- I have a few left. But yeah I do feel that they aren't really rewarding, not even the slightest :p Carbine is gonna have to think of something else soon as Boom Box apologies aren't very popular, nor very wanted. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- When they give out boomboxes as a reward, you'd think it'd be even remotely rewarding to open them. instead its just disappointing. A rune fragment is pretty good to get, but normally its a 15% rep boost that lasts 10 min.. and only works on mob kills. | |} ---- Free... Loot... that's all that needs to be said! | |} ---- I have like 5 left..lol out of i think what 60 or something like that. Yes we are sorry the free stuff you got isn't up to your standards lol | |} ---- ---- ---- It's NOT free loot. It's being used as appeasement for their screw up. Its more like "Hey, I'm sorry I left my car there blocking you in your driveway for two hours. Here, have a stick of gum. That makes it all better, right?" | |} ---- I think that is the issue. This is and isn't free loot. This was a type of exclusive reward item they promoted would be given out as rewards for special events like pvp tournaments, people would kill for a chance to earn a few whenever they could and gave the impression ever box would blow our mind with amazing stuff like mounts, exclusive costumes, and amazing customize items we couldn't get anywhere else and more. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYptPzkdS68 What Carbine forgot to mention was the other 99% of the boxes content. I don't see many people fighting tooth and nail over these things. If anything they would feel cheated for taking first place in some contest only to earn some boom boxes that might give him a few unless flasks. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- i have almost 4 full sets of the raidin costume now, I think I am just missing boots for to complete them all raiding costumes and crafting mats and decor items with some dyes thrown in, thats what I get out of the boxes got about 20 left.. log in, open box, mothercupcaking crafting mats again... log back out well, I they give a reason to log in for 5 mins and listen to the awesome music I guess thats a bonus :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It couldn't hurt to ask. I still have 30 boom boxes left (27 + the 3 they just gave us) because I haven't gotten much of anything out of them. The Moxie rune of Haste was the best thing that I have received. I don't even have a complete raiding costume (a hat and gloves, that's it). All flasks and rune fragments and 4 or 5 EGs. I know it's RNG but damn :( | |} ---- RNG indeed. I put together more than two full Raidin' sets. Paid for a few mounts that way. | |} ---- My name is Xeverous from the Evindra server and I support this message! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The only reason I think people are "complaining" is that you expect something awesome, and it's pretty useless for the most part... | |} ---- Yeah I guess, but when you got almost 200 of them shouldn't expect them to be that awesome. | |} ---- ---- True story, but when you're getting flasks that last 10/20 minutes... I don't expect to end up with super leet gear or anything, but literally all I've gotten out of thirty-ish boomboxes is flasks... | |} ---- ---- I got a lot of decor and dyes from mine, useless yes but fun. Also gotten those flasks I don't even use them :O just sell. | |} ---- Man I WISH I got decor and dyes, lol. I'm fairly confident in saying that for the thirty-ish I've opened I've gotten nothing buy flasks and a few other consumables. | |} ---- You do know there is no such thing as Random in a computer. Just gotta figure out the algorithm for the best time to open them! Unless they were crafty and set up some more things... to counter that.. Vick what time do you usually open your Boomboxes? :D Just curious ^.^ | |} ---- ---- I'm in a similar boat, had 96 boomboxes (just received 3 more), also got dark energy dye which was cool, full raiden costume set plus a few extras pieces I sold for plat. And a crap load of stupid model spaceships. Oh and crafting supplies, potions blah blah meh. ok can't complain about the costume set and dye. oh and forgot I also received some elder gems. No mount :( | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm jelly :angry: | |} ---- ^This | |} ---- But imagine if the boomboxes gave NOTHING if it was bad.. imagine if it was empty for 90% of them... lol THough I guess that might even feel better than receiving mediocre loot from it for some people.. P.S. I never complain about free stuff lol.. | |} ---- I wouldn't consider it a complaint, especially on my part. I don't get enough of them to matter. However, I'm always looking to swat several flies with one swing, and that solution makes boomboxes worth something, gets people playing the game for longer periods and being rewarded for it, keeps them from being rewarded with too many more elder gems, and gives them shots at some REALLY nice stuff. You'd have people that couldn't WAIT to hit the elder gem cap so they could start rolling and praying for that luminous equivar, and they'd be running dungeons day and night if they just kept dropping nice stuff (and stuff that sold well) into the boxes. | |} ---- ---- ---- I too like the idea of incorporating boom boxes as some kind of in game reward. If they added them to the Challenges rewards, i think that would be cool. Tweek the drop rates, remove the crap items and maybe add in some elder gem's for currency, and the boom boxes would be alot of fun that would be account bound :) | |} ---- ---- I think most people of this generation need to learn how to adjust their expectations to meet reality. | |} ---- *opens very last boombox, and it's crippler ship* | |} ---- Chua agree with this. Boombox is nice compensation. Just treat like unknown present under christmas tree and is always happy. | |} ---- Having said that out of the three I got the only good thing I got was one elder gem, which is okay I guess? I'm not max level so I don't know if just one is that helpful. I was hoping for cool mounts or something. It's not a good idea to trust too much to hope in life though, or to dwell too hard on disappointments. I have had a lifetime of almost constant disappointments so I have to be careful not to think on them for very long or very hard or I get horribly depressed. | |} ---- ---- No, Human is still right in that should alter expectations. Boombox possibly drop any item from game and few specials. Now if know what is in game + special, Human can calculate chance to get specific item. Is low.... Chua got 2 Flask of Prestige and several elements. On it's own is not much, but Chua planning for some PvP for Gadget and craft, so highly welcome items. | |} ---- ----